¿Primero Padre o Líder?
by Asura Aoi
Summary: Hiashi, patriarca de los Hyuuga, esta indeciso, ¿sería primero padre o líder? ¿Cuál de los dos es peor fracaso? Un miedo humano, miedo al fracaso. ::Oneshot::


**X… … … … … ****¿Primero Padre o Líder?**

**Autor:** Asura Aoi n.n

**Summary:** Hiashi, patriarca de los Hyuuga, esta indeciso, ¿sería primero padre o líder? ¿Cuál de los dos es peor fracaso? Un miedo humano, miedo al fracaso. ::Oneshot::

**Advertencias:** Err…pues ninguna…

Err…bueno, soy nueva por aquí, no tengo ni idea de cómo llevan por aquí las cosas. Anteriormente y todavía leo historias de por aquí, muchas, no tiene ni idea…bueno, supongo que también estoy socializada con Paraíso Fanfiction…si, eso. Ya aburrí ¡A Leer nn! ¡Dejen Review!

**Desclaimer:** LamentablementeNaruto no me pertenece, esto es de solo mero entretenimiento.

_Bla bla bla _- Flash Back -

-

-

-

**X… … … … … ****¿Primero Padre o Líder?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**S**e levanto, como siempre odiaba levantarse a esa hora pero ya era costumbre, una costumbre muy odiada. Se calzó sus sandalias, se ató el cabello, tenía que ir a levantar a sus hijas y su sobrino, aunque conociendo este último no se levantaría de buen humor.

Corrió la puerta y salió de su habitación, dio unos cuantos pasos tocó la puerta de su hija menor.

- Hanabi…

Pero no contestaron. Si, esta niña se había escapado otra vez.

- ¡Hanabi!

Y la puerta cayó dejando un golpe estruendoso, a lo que todos los sirvientes suspiraron, tendrían que arreglar de nuevo la puerta, no era la primera vez. La menor Hyuuga se levanto de golpe despeinada y con sueño.

- ¡Si yo me lo mato! - exclamó la pequeña de doce años dando golpes a lo tonto -

- Vístete, tenemos una plática pendiente jovencita

- Si papi… - contesto en tono meloso -

Hiashi se retiró, ya tendría esa plática con su hija. Ahora dio otros pasos y llegó a la habitación que mas le daba miedo, si, la habitación de su hija mayor, Hinata, le daba pánico.

- ¿Hinata?

Si bien su hija le infundía miedo por la forma de ser. Entreabrió la puerta, la habitación estaba al revés, toda la ropa tirada y la cama sin alzar, sumida en oscuridad y con un olor a lavanda, ella sabía perfectamente que él le tenía pánico a la lavanda.

- ¿Hinata…hija?

Pero nadie le respondió…hasta que oyó la perilla de la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Hinata -

- Err…pues…nada…hija - respondió su padre tímido, definitivamente si hija le daba miedo -

- ¡Lárgate pues! - le gritó -

Y azoto la puerta, tenía un color morado en su rostro, o era la lavanda o el miedo, creo que era el miedo. Camino hasta la puerta de su sobrino, un orgullo Hyuuga, pero ¿Qué tenía su sobrino de orgullo? ¡El no veía orgullo!

- Neji levántate - dijo una vez corrida la puerta -

- Ya oí el maldito despertador, ahora, ¿quiere hacerme el grandísimo favor de largarse de mi habitación y dejarme dormir unos cinco minutos mas? - le pregunto Neji irónico aún recostado en su cama -

- Si…

¡¿Pero que diablos pasaba?! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo trataban así?! Muy fácil. Crecimiento. Si. Las estúpidas hormonas en su hija menor. El poco razonamiento de su hija mayor y las grandes pero a la vez mal humoradas neuronas de su sobrino. Si señor, tenía que aceptarlo, estaban C-R-E-C-I-E-N-D-O, ya no eran los niños que se dejaban llevar, al menos no Neji ni Hinata. Y crecían de la misma forma que él y su hermano.

Bajo al comedor principal, después de él llegó Hanabi sentándose a la izquierda de su padre, luego Hinata que se sentó a la derecha de su padre, que por cierto llegó algo pasada de maquillaje y por ultimo Neji, sentándose enfrente de su tío murmurando cosas. Sirvieron el desayuno, todos comían en silenció hasta que Hiashi trato de romper el silencio, respirando aire por la boca para dar paso a las palabras ahogadas.

- Ni se te ocurra - se le adelanto Hanabi -

- Cállate - bien, esa fue una mas directa de Hinata -

Y Neji solo guardo silencio, estaba muy a gusto comiendo. Hiashi no le dio importancia y habló.

- Hanabi…

Y Neji miró impresionado, su tío retaba a sus hijas con el simple hecho de no callarse.

- Te quiero en la sala principal terminando de desayunar y a tu Hinata, quítate el maquillaje, pareces payaso - sentencio el patriarca Hyuuga -

- Mira quien lo dice - contesto Hinata -

Hiashi se sentía de lo más indignado y humillado. Su hija lo trataba mal ¡Mas bien sus hijas! Hanabi, Hinata ¡Hasta su sobrino Neji lo trataba mal!

- Hanabi, ¿Por qué te has ido sin permiso a la fiesta?

- Tengo todo el derecho - respondió -

- Pero eres una niña

- No soy niña, tú dices siempre que soy una señorita, digo, tengo derecho a vivir mi juventud como dice Gai-sensei

Y Gai era el causante de la conducta de su hija menor.

- Además papa, tú eres muy amargado y nunca me dejas salir de la mansión, ¡No tengo vida social!

Y aquí iba otra vez a quejarse.

- ¿Y ahora que quieres padre?

Pregunto Hinata una vez ya en la sala principal, con maquillaje de color pálido, no llevaba sombras, sabía que eso no contrastaba con su rostro, no por que su padre le dijera no para nada tomaba en cuenta a su padre.

- Err…nada hija… - respondió con pánico -

- Bueno, me voy con Neji-niisan cuando termines, quedamos de irnos a Suna con Temari-san a una fiesta, creo que no llegamos a cenar - respondió sin alguna formalidad -

- Si…hija…

Y Hinata salió de la habitación ¿Qué acaso tenían que hacer esto todos los días?

- ¿Quiere hacer esto rápido? Hinata-sama me espera para ir a la fiesta

No había interés alguno que no fueran las fiestas.

- Ya vete pues…

- ¡Yuhu!

Y bien, tenía que dejarlos, crecían sin control. Aún recordaba esos tiempos en donde él y su hermano se escapaban también a fiestas con Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru. Si, años mozos, años en los que se embriagaban a los dieciséis y terminaban generalmente dormidos en un salón extraño sin nada de dinero ni pertenencias y sonrió al recordar algo que les marco la vida para siempre a Tsunade y su compañero de equipo, Orochimaru.

-

_**X… … … … …Flash Back**_

-

_La música sonaba a todo volumen, los chicos bailaban y bailaban hasta cansarse, tomaban y tomaban hasta quedar ebrios por completo._

_Y allí, por ahí entre la barra se encontraban nada mas y nada menos que los dos gemelos ninja, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga, ambos tragándose cada botella de sake que veían._

_- Mira Hiashi…_

_Hyuuga menor señalo un pequeño rincón apartado de la sociedad y poco de la luz, allí estaban sus amigos Tsunade y Orochimaru. Hashi soltó una risa al verlos muy juntitos, ebrios, besándose con locura, ella con una pierna por la cintura de su compañero y él con una mano en el trasero de ella y con la otra acariciando la cintura de Tsunade, y se veía que lo disfrutaban puesto que se oían los gemidos entre ellos._

_- ¡Déjanos algo Orochimaru, no te la vayas a comer! - le gritó Hizashi ya pasado de copas -_

_Orochimaru no dejó de besar a su compañera, quitó una de sus manos del cuerpo de Tsunade, agacho cuatro dedos, dejando el dedo mayor levantado._

_- ¡Púdrete! - le grito Hizashi a la contestación de la seña obscena del grisáceo -_

_No supieron ni como paso pero se quedaron profundamente dormidos se olvidaron de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La resaca no era de esperarse mañana por la mañana._

_Hiashi, Hizashi y Jiraiya despertaron al oír un grito que bien pudo despertar todo Konoha. Caminaron al lugar de donde provino el grito, una de las habitaciones del establecimiento._

_- ¿Por qué diablos gritas Tsunade-chan? - pregunto Jiraiya un tanto adormilado -_

_Y lo que vieron los tres los dejo impactados, los tres incrédulos a lo que sus ojos mostraban en ese bello instante para Jiraiya. Una Tsunade desnuda dejando mostrar su bella figura cubierta por tan solo una delgada sabana, su compañero Orochimaru mirando asustado su cuerpo y a Tsunade._

_- Dios mió… ¿Han tenido sexo? - pregunto Jiraiya incrédulo -_

_Tsunade y Orochimaru voltearon a verlos asustados para gritar histéricos:_

_- ¡Largo! _

_Y un memorable portazo se oyó por el salón._

-

_**X… … … … …Fin Del Flash Back**_

-

Y desde ese momento no pueden mirarse a los ojos, ni por un accidente deben mirarse a los ojos.

Hiashi rió de nueva cuenta, aquel recuerdo siempre lo tendría en su memoria por lo que le restaba de vida. Se había llevado cierta impresión al enterarse que Tsunade había llegado al puesto de Hokage, no pudo evitar sentir pánico, no por sus hijas y su sobrino, si no por la aldea entera, tuvo un pequeño presentimiento de tal mujer.

Ahora hablando de amor. Hinata comenzaba a tener amorios según palabras de Neji, incluso su linda Hanabi comenzaba a recibir constantes llamadas de su compañero de equipo. Neji que salía más con chicas, él lo había notado. Si su querida y difunta esposa lo supiera se pondría muy feliz…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuanto anocheció ni de cuanto Hanabi había llegado ni cuando le habían dicho que Hinata y Neji no regresarían hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Tenía que dejar que disfrutaran la vida como él lo hizo en sus tiempos junto con su hermano gemelo.

¡Pero era su hija! ¡Heredera Souke! ¡No apta para esas cosas!

Pero también el deber le decía que ella debería estar ahora entrenando o tal vez dormida, ese era su deber como líder.

Pero su deber como padre era dejarla disfrutar su juventud, desearle lo mejor dárselo se era posible, arroparla cuando fuera a dormir o darle consejos, si, ese era su deber como padre

¿Primero Líder o Padre? 

Nunca se habría enfrentado a algo así, si le hubiera pedido consejos a su hermano Hizashi el le diría que primero padre y luego líder.

Pero las circunstancias le hacían dudar, ¿habría fallado tanto en su misión como padre como en líder? ¿En cuál prefería fallar? ¿En cuál? ¿En padre o en líder?

Vaya que era difícil, si pensara como líder sería llevar a su clan a la cima y como padre sería no fallarle en lo que sea posible a sus hijas y su sobrino, aunque casi su hijo.

Y era algo difícil.

Muy difícil.

Tenía miedo, miedo al fracaso de ambos, no quería fracasar, el miedo a caer y no levantarse, ambos fracasos eran mortales. ¿Qué debía hacer? Debía decidir.

Ser Padre, o Ser Líder. Una de dos.

- ¿Padre o Líder? - se pregunto a sí mismo -

Bien…Vaya decisión mas difícil. Si era padre…fallaría como líder…Si era líder…fallaría como padre. ¿Cuál de los dos es peor? Primero esta la familia, primero piensa en tus hijos y luego ve por ti, ese era el camino ninja que alguna vez mantuvo su padre.

¡Padre! ¡Primero sería padre y después líder!

- ¡Primero Padre!

-

-

-

**E**spero les haya gustado…no es mi mejor obra pero es algo de lo que puedo dar nn.

**M**uchas gracias por leerme nn

**Asura Aoi** **n.n**


End file.
